Ideolipsia
by CherryJeon
Summary: Kim Taehyung hanya terlalu mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Hingga berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Bagaimanapun caranya Jeon Jungkook harus dimiliki oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Hingga cara terakhirpun ia lakukan, namun bukannya Jeon Jungkook jatuh ke pelukannya, justru membuat Jeon Jungkook sangat membeci dirinya. Dan semuanyapun menjadi semakin rumit. VKOOK. TAEKOOK/YUGKOOK. M-Preg.


[Telah Diedit]

Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda berparas cantik, nyaris sempurna tanpa cela. Pemuda yang berasal dari Busan, pemuda ceria, setia, namun keras kepala. Ia seperti malaikat. Siapapun akan jatuh hati padanya, tak terkecuali Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda tampan, berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, namun ia kekurangan kasih sayang. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi sosok yang arogan, keras hati, dan sangat keras kepala. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang anak tunggal. Sejak lahir ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, tak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu, tak pernah merasakan amannya dekapan seorang ayah, ia tumbuh besar di tangan seorang _baby sitter_. Tinggal di rumah yang besar, namun sangatlah sepi.

Ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang sangat sibuk dengan cabang usahanya yang nyaris ada di seluruh penjuru dunia, begitupun dengan ibunya yang juga seorang wanita karir. Mereka _nyaris_ tak punya waktu untuk sekedar pulang ke rumah. Karena yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah uang, uang, dan uang.

Ya,Taehyung memang memiliki segalanya, tapi tidak dengan hati orang tuanya. Seperti halnya bintang, mereka memang ada namun sangat jauh dan sangat sulit untuk digapai.

Suatu ketika Taehyung kecil ketakutan. Setelah setengah tahun orangtuanya tak pulang, ketika mereka kembali ke rumah, hanya teriakan dan lemparan barang yang ia lihat. Orangtuanya bertengkar, lagi. Entah apa yang mereka permasalahkan Taehyung terlalu kecil untuk memahaminya.

Pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya sudah menjadi hal biasa terjadi di rumahnya. Namun _sebiasa apapun_ , ia pasti akan tertekan.

Puncaknya saat ia berusia 18 tahun, ia hanyalah bocah labil yang kekurangan kasih sayang. yang _membahagiakan_ dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang menurut ia menyenangkan. S _quad_ nya bertengkar dengan sekumpulan geng motor, dan ia nyaris membunuh ketua dari geng motor tersebut. Orangtuanya dipanggil ke Sekolah. Dan berakhirlah dengan orangtuanya yang bertengkar _lagi_ dan _lagi_. Dan tentu, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Itu salahmu! Kau terlalu sibuk sebagai ayah! Ia butuh bimbingamu!"

"Oh ya?! Bukankah itu salahmu?! Kau ibunya! Kau yang seharusnya mengurus Taehyung!"

"Seharusnya kau jangan membuatku hamil kalau kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab!"

"KAU!!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertengkaran mereka. Saling menyalahkan seakan-akan Taehyung adalah sebuah kesalahan. Hatinya tertancap pedang tak kasat mata. Sakit? Tentu. Anak mana yang tak merasa sakit ketika kehadirannya tak diinginkan oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Sampai ketika ditengah pertengkaran itu, terucaplah kata cerai. Dan Kim Taehyungpun kehilangan alasan untuk ia bertahan hidup di dunia.

Setelah kejadian dimana _orangtuanya tak menginginkannya_. Taehyung pergi. ia lelah, ia ingin tidur, _untuk selamanya_. Menjerit di atas jembatan sungai Han, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. ia sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini, ia kehilangan arah. ia nyaris gila. ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

Ketika ia hendak melompat ke sungai tersebut. Namun, seseorang menarik ujung bajunya dan berteriak histeris. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!!"

Taehyung menoleh dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda cantik yang mengenakan _sweater baby blue_ sedang menatapnya marah. Matanya yang bulat, melotot seakan ingin memberi gertakan yang _sebenarnya_ menurut Taehyung itu terlihat sangat lucu. _Tak terlihat menakutkan sedikitpun_.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau ingin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?!"

"Kau tak mengerti. Lepaskan aku." Ucap Taehyung dingin dan datar.

"Hei! Tak semua masalah dapat kau selesaikan dengan menghabisi nyawamu sendiri. Tak perduli seberapa beratnya masalah yang sedang kau hadapi. Sekarang pulanglah laki-laki bodoh!"

Taehyung dengan wajah yang kacau menatap pemuda cantik nan cerewet yang sedang memarahinya ini. Cantik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Itu yang terlintas dipikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Oh! Dan apa ini? Mengapa jantung Taehyung berdebar dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba Taehyung tersenyum, namun ketika ia hendak membuka suara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Sayang mengapa lama sekali?" Tanya seseorang itu pada lelaki manis yang menyelamatkan Taehyung dari acara bunuh dirinya tadi.

Sayang? Seketika senyuman Taehyung luntur begutu saja.

"Oh ini sayang, pemuda ini hendak melompat ke sungai jadi aku menghentikannya."

"Bodoh. Sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah. Dan hei kau! cepatlah pulang!"

Mereka berduapun pergi. Taehyung hanya menatap penggung keduanya. Secercah senyum terbit di bibirnya- yang bahkan lebih mirip sebuah _seringaian_. Dan iapun pulang ke rumah.

Sepi. Rumahnya sepi. _Lagi_. _Selalu_.

Taehyung berbaring di atas kasurnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, otaknya berputar pada kejadian saat ia hendak melompat ke sungai Han. Pemuda itu sungguh cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan. Pemuda itu seperti memiliki _magnet_ tersendiri dalam dirinya. Dab oh! Taehyung menepuk dahinya keras. ia lupa menanyakan siapa nama pemuda cantik itu. Bodoh. Begitu bodoh. Hal sekecil itupun ia lupakan.

Taehyung menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh kencang, ia tersenyum-senyum persis seperti orang gila- _kasmaran_. Oh apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Cinta pandangan pertama? _Shit. Klise. Konyol._

Tapi cinta memang buta _'kan_? Ia bisa datang kapan saja, tak mengenal situasi. _apalagi_ kondisi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi cantik, dan kau akan jadi milikku."

Tunggu. Milik?

Seketika ia teringat kembali pada laki-laki yang memanggil _sayang_ tadi.

Apakah itu kekasihnya? Jadi ia telah dimilikki oleh orang lain?

Haha. _Persetan_. Taehyung hanya tertawa _iblis_.

Jangan lupakan, bahwa Taehyung adalah orang yang segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi, bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Kini Taehyung menemukan alasan untuk ia tetap hidup_.


End file.
